


10 Points

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: Lily wants to win the House cup and comes up with an interesting way to train James into helping her get it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 24





	10 Points

“Sorry guys I need to go, Lily asked if we could meet up before we arrived at Hogwarts and just go over a few things.” James gave a smile filled with regret to the rest of the Marauders and walked t the door of their carriage on the Hogwarts Express. 

“Try not to drool on her too much Prongs, you know how you get around Miss Evans!” Sirius said laughing

“Ten galleons on her wanting him to try to keep us in check this year.” Remus smirked while opening a chocolate frog

“Fifteen galleons that she gets him t agree to try.” Sirius reached over stealing half of Remus’ chocolate frog

“Guys no way will she get me to promise anything, Marauders honour!” James huffed as he walked out of the carriage

He opened the door to the end carriage and smiled at Lily; Lily raised an eyebrow and pointed at the seat opposite him. He lowered himself in to the seat and tried not to be distracted by the light shining on her hair.

“James, it’s our last year at Hogwarts. Every year you and your mates mess around, pranking everyone and losing us the house cup please can this year be different? Can you try and keep Sirius, Peter and Remus in line? You and your friends you talk about rules and laws as if they don’t apply to you. “ She leaned forward in her seat with a slow smile “But I’ve been watching. I’ve been counting. You have a lot to answer for. The four of you were directly responsible for losing the house cup for the last three years. It stops or you will regret it.” She leaned back staring at him appraisingly.

James cleared his throat and ran his hand through his messy hair “You…..you’re… Lily Evans are you threatening me?”

“No James I’m promising you that if you fuck up my last year you will regret it!” Lily’s hair crackled with magic as her emotions rose.

James stared at the witch in front of him “You do know you are asking the impossible. Don’t get me wrong Gryffindor winning the house cup would be great but come on pranking those Slytherin blood purists so much better. You can’t expect us to behave when they start it most of the time!”

Lily moved forward again, this time bracing an arm each side of James’ thighs and got close to his face. “What part of don’t fuck up didn’t you understand Potter? I will make your life Hell this year if you lose us the house cup; remember we will be sharing the heads dorm so I know where you sleep. For every point you and your little band of friends lose us I will do something bad to you; I’m a muggle so I have access to things magic will not protect you from and you will not see coming.”

James bit back a groan, he had been attracted to Lily for the last few years but seeing her like this positively sparking with magic, leaning so close and acting so dominant was raising the stakes. He shifted slightly in his seat trying to surreptitiously adjust the growing erection under his robes. 

“I can see the cogs whirring in your head Potter, don’t even think of testing me I will go through with this.” She reached up and grabbed some of his messy hair between her fingers “It would be a shame for you to wake up bald Potter.”

She went to move away but he grabbed her robes keeping her close. She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow looking at him quizzically; examining his face. She finally noticed his pupils had dilated with and his breathing was rapid. She smiled slowing and looked down at his groin. “Oh Potter I think we may have found a way for me to get what I want.”

He could hardly breathe as her hand moved to his tented trousers and cupped his erection.

“Potter how do you fancy a deal?” her hand squeezed his firm cock with each word. “For every point you and you band of misfits gain us you get rewarded” her fingers undid his zip and pulled out his cock. “For every point you lose us I get to punish you.” Her thumb swiped across the head through the pre-cum that was seeping out. “Wouldn’t you prefer pleasure to punishment James?” Her hand moved up and down experimentally and he moaned.

“Yes Lily, please Lily, anything you want Lily.” He panted as her hand moved faster.

“Hmmm. Will you be good for me Potter? Will you be a good boy. Will you do exactly as I say?” her hand kept a steady rhythm and he fought the need to buck his hips into her hand to increase the friction. 

He leaned forward to try to capture her lips with his but she leaned back “Bad boy Potter I didn’t say you could do that did I?” Her hand came to a stop and he whined sounding like Padfoot.

“Sit still Potter. No touching. No Moving. No talking. I’m going to see if you can behave if you can you can come as a reward. You do want to come don’t you Potter? You want to watch as your seed spills over my hand.” Her hand squeezed him slightly.

He was afraid to answer. She had told him no moving and no talking. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Good boy. You remembered not to talk.” Her hand started moving again and his whole body tensed trying not to move under her. “Good boy that’s right just stay still. Watch my hand. You like the feel of my hand on you. You can have it on you again if only you can be good. Every 10 house point for Gryffindor you can feel my hand wrapped round your cock.”

James bit his lip the effort not to move, not to make a sound was pushing him to his limits. Her voice in his ear talking to him was the most erotic thing he had experienced.   
“Are you ready to come James?” she whispered “You can answer.”

“Merlin and Morganna yes.” He groaned.

Her hand moved faster and just as he came she said “10 points to Griffindor.”

An hour later the train pulled in to the station and James found his friends as they walked towards the thestral pulled carriages they laughed and joked amiably. James pulled away from his group when he saw a second year Slytherin trip and fall on the rough path. He helped her up and healed the graze on her knee with a quick episkey. Hagrid noticed and as he shouted “James ten points for Gryffindor for house unity” and James felt his trousers tent again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark, Slug Club November week 2 writing prompt


End file.
